


Of Human Bondage

by Sid



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/pseuds/Sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A double drabble set early in Season One.  The first half came to me while I was reading a fanfic that mentioned Sha're, and the second half came to me after I wrote the first half, because there had to be more.  Point and counterpoint...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Human Bondage

She couldn't push him away; she couldn't close her eyes and not see. She couldn't deny his mastery of her body; couldn't ignore his exquisitely careful touch, or the passion of the kisses seared upon her lips. His skin was warm and sleek; the play of his muscles beneath her hands spoke to her womanhood. He whispered words of love and adoration, and her head twisted this way and that, not to escape them, but in obscene response to them.

She couldn't escape her prison or her torment. All she could do was repeat, over and over, "Danyel, save me."

~~

I pull my Lord close to me and drink in his beloved face, drown in his eyes. His hands pluck and strum me like an instrument; I sing to his command. I open to his kisses and return them with redoubled heat. Joy springs within me as his body covers mine, all power, all virility, harnessed then majestically unleashed. Eyes, mouth, hands, and manhood worship and praise me. I am not worthy, yet I am beloved. My Lord, my God, moves within me, and all that I am, all that I have, reaches out, yearns, strives…

Behold, I am delivered.


End file.
